Furtue Zoid
by Pyro Tear
Summary: A new girl and zoid have come and join the blitz team. Is jamie in love? Will leon come back? And who is the new boy here and whats with his new zoid? Find out in the story of the future and the battles the Blitz team fights! Ready...FIGHT!
1. Prologue

1 Prologue  
  
"Come on Liger! Lets get ready to beat the BackDraft!" yells Bit as a huge dust cloud appeared behind the racing Liger, as Bit Cloud sent it back toward the hover cargo. With one smooth motion, they enter, and the transformation process began as Liger turns into Jager. his Ligar races towards the Hover cargo. A huge dust cloud appeared behind the racing Liger, as Bit Cloud sent it back toward the hover cargo. With one smooth motion, they enter, and the transformation process began as Liger turns into Jager. Then as he gets ready to launch out into the battle Bit yells out, "GO JAGER!" Jager comes back into battle as Leena and Brad fight off a few people from the BackDraft. "Come on! Keep it going here Brad!" yells Leena. Brad sighs softly and starts to aim at a few of the Zabat. Then Jager comes in and jumps towards the leader. Bit yells out, "Laser claw!" as then the claws of Jager glow brightly and swing down at the Zabat. Jager lands as the leader Zabat falls to the ground. The black judge groans and says, "the winner is…………the blitz team…"  
  
Right above a Black WhaleKing flies as then inside the WhaleKing Dr. Layon talks to a young girl. "I hope you can do well in the next battle we have with the Blitz team…if you at least get 2 zoids down that will be fine Jen" The girl nods slowly and steps out of the shadows. The light shines on her long black hair as it sits in a pony tail but a single strand hangs in front of her eyes. She watches the Jager and says, "Bit Cloud and his friends won't know what hit them with my zoid..Tigra" Dr. Layon grins and says, "You better rest for now…we'll battle tomorrow." Jen nods and walks off to her room. She then lays on her bed still wearing her red tank top and black pants. Her icy blue eyes stare up at the celling as she then drifts off to sleep.  
  
"BIT!!!!!!! YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!" yells Leena as she chases bit around the station they are at. Bit laughs as he starts to eat the cookie getting Leena more mad. Bit runs right outside, but stops seeing a girl standing near the station. Her black hair swaying to the side as she then speaks softly, "Bit…I'm coming for you…Soon…You will meet a Zoid better then your Ligar Zero." Bit blinks a bit as then Leena hits him across the head. Bit winces and yells, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT THAT HARD!" Then Bit looks back to where he saw that girl and blinks seeing she is gone. Leena walks back to her room mad at Bit. Then Bit walks to main room where Brad, Jamie, and Dr. Tauros are. "Well you ready Bit?" asks Brad you seems to be very calm right now. Bit blinks and asks, "What do you mean Brad?" "We have a Zoid battle tomorrow at lakeside plains." says Dr. Tauros. Bit grins and says, "who are we fighting?" "Dr.Layon. He says he has a Zoid that will beat us..so we are going to have everyone battle her at once.." Bit smiles and says, "Well that girl won't last at all with all of us!"  
  
  
  
sorry for short start but this is my first fanfic of zoids and this is from a dream I had so I'll get more chapters to come! 


	2. the friendship

1 Chapter 1: The Friendship  
  
Once tomorrow came Dr. Layon came to the area where the Zoid battle will take place in his Black WhaleKing. Dr. Tauros comes to the area with his hover cargo. "Everyone ready?" asks Dr. Tauros. "Yep!" says everyone. The top of the Hover cargo opens as then Jamie says, "Lets go raynos!" His Zoid takes off into the air. Then the next up in brad as he says, "Brad here..lets go Shadow fox!" His Zoid takes off and lands on the ground howling towards the sky. Then the front of the hover cargo opens and Leena says, "Leena here! Lets kick some ass Gun sniper!" as then Leena's Zoid jumps out and runs up a bit stopping near Brad. The last one up is Bit. "Bit here! Lets go Schneder!"Bit's Zoid comes out and lands in between Leena and Brad. In front of everyone the WhaleKing's mouth opens hitting the ground hard making a small cloud of dust form as then a Zoid starts to come out from the shadows. As the Zoid comes into light everyone on the blitz team yells, "WHAT!?" as the Zoid stands there in the light. It looks a lot like Liger Zero, but has black strips on its head, back, and feet like a tiger. Also the Zoid seems to have the same weapons and style Liger Zero has even in Jager, Schneder, and Panzer form.  
  
"Hello Blitz team," Says a voice. Bit remembers this voice some where, "My name is Jen from the BackDraft. I hope you like Tigra cause know one has ever defeated me before even though Jack Sisco had said that…but I'm different.." Then Jen cuts off the mic from everyone but Jamie as she says, "I hope to join your team Jamie…I know what I'm saying is not what any one from the BackDraft would say…but..I've seen how your team fights…you guys are good..and..I lov…" Jen is cut off as the Black judge lands near the blitz team. "This battle is number 999! so you better be prepared to lose in all cost. Now…Ready…Fight!" say the Black judge. Jamie was a bit confused at what Jen had said, but it made him wonder if he knew her from somewhere before. Meanwhile Jen takes no time and turns her mic back on so she can hear everyone that talk to her or not. Then her Zoid Tigra takes off going into its fast speeds.  
  
"Leena look out!" yells Jamie, but its too late. Leena's Zoid falls over hitting the ground hard. A huge dust cloud shoots up as sparks seem to fly up. Leena's Zoid lays there on the ground as her computer freezes from the hit as well as the arm and guns of her Zoid are badly damaged. Jamie growls as he puts Raynos into its high speeds creating a shockwave to form behind him. He then goes straight towards Tigra taking aim to shoot Jen down. Jen pulls her Zoid back as the bullets gaze past her Zoid, but one cuts across her zoid's front left leg. Jen screams as the same cut on her Zoid is now on her left arm.  
  
Dr. Layon could hear the scream and asks, "What's wrong Jen!?" "Nothing…just a cut…I'll be fine.." says Jen as blood rolls down her arm from the cut. Tigra roars loudly and goes after the Shadow fox. Brad decides to let Tigra come a bit closer, but that was a bad choice to do. As Tigra got closer Brad open fire to shoot the Zoid down, but each bullet seemed to miss the Zoid no matter what. As then Tigra races towards the Shadow fox, and jumps high into the air as its head aims at Brad's Zoid. Then Jen holds her hands up as a red glow forms in front of Tigra, and then enters the mouth. The mouth opens up pointed at the shadow fox, and Jen yells, "Flame strike!" A beam of fire shoots from Tigra's mouth creating heat waves as it passes through the air at 200mph and at brad's Zoid. Brad didn't have a chance to move as then his Zoid gets pushes hard into the ground creating a deep hole. Tigra lands on the ground seeming to have no harm done but 4 small holes are under Jen's Zoid's feet from the landing. "BRAD!" yells Bit as he starts to become mad.  
  
Bit faces Tigra and charges at full speed kicking up dirt behind him as he runs. The 3 swords on his Zoid come forward as his speed becomes faster. Jen sat there and watched the zoids movements. She looked down knowing it will take Bit a while to get to her so she starts to type something into her zoid's data. Then she sent a request to Dr. Tauros to join the Blitz team. Dr. Tauros was a bit surprised at this, but he knew this might be a chance to win more battles with Jen's help. He accepted the request and sent it back to Jen so she can see what he had done. Jen smiled, and went into her data base and took out the form saying she was for the BackDraft and puts in she is for the blitz team. Jen looks up as she sees Bit get closer to her Zoid with a good speed he is using. Bit then yells out, "Buster Slash!" as then he runs right at Jen the swords aiming for her. Jen jumps up into the air as then bit goes under her skidding to stop dust and dirt flying up. Tigra lands on the ground and runs at bit's Zoid almost looking like the feet aren't touching the ground at all. Bit starts to charge again to use Buster slash, but Jen's Zoid has the same 3 swords like Schneder come forth. Bit surprised at this doesn't use the Buster slash, but he wonders how this is possible for Tigra to have this. Tigra starts to move faster dust flying everywhere as well as dirt as then it passes Schneder. For the first time ever Schneder falls down spark of light form from its two left legs front and back. Tigra skids to a stop making the ground a bit deep, and roars loudly as Jen smile softly.  
  
Meanwhile Dr.Layon cheers for joy seeing Tigra is the first to defeat the Liger Zero. Jamie heads straight for Tigra locking on to it. Jen notices Jamie and stands there not going to dodge the bullets at all even though she knows this will hurt. Jamie pulls the trigger as he gets her locked on and the bullets fly fast at Tigra. As each bullet hits Tigra Jen winces as the same damage Tigra gets is done to her. Jen's Zoid falls over making a small dent into the ground, but the cockpit opens as she falls out of it hurt badly. The Black judge moans again and says, "The winner is…..the Blitz team…" Jamie lands his Zoid near by and gets out of it running towards Jen's Zoid, and Jen her self. Dr. Layon glares at the Blitz team and takes off in the WhaleKing knowing Jen has betrayed him, but he will get his revenge. 


	3. First Time

Do note this is the future by 2 years so don't say Jamie isn't 16! Oh and Jamie is 5'9 and Jen is 5'8 bit is 17 same as Leena and so on..just add 2 years to their old age in the TV show!  
  
Chapter 2:The First Time  
  
Jen slowly comes to after passing out from the battle, and notices she is in a bed. Her first action was sitting up fast, but she winces painfully making her lay back down. Jamie comes into the room holding a try with some oatmeal, milk, and toast on it. He places the try on a table next to the bed and says, "Your awake...I was scared that you where dead..." Jen looks at Jamie her eyes widen at what he said. She then says, "Thank you...for helping me..but...to tell you every time Tigra is hurt..so am I. Me and Tigra have been in every battle that you can name..and we shared the same pain, the same damage...and the same scars..its like Tigra was a part of me" Jamie nods and helps Jen sit up so she can eat. He then says, "Dr. Tauros wants to talk to you after breakfast...then...I want to see you after that" Jen blushes slightly and sighs softly. She nods and starts to eat her breakfast smiling happily.  
  
Jen gets out of bed once she finished breakfast, and noticed she has on a black tank top and red color shorts. She smiles softly and walks out of the room to where Dr.Tauros is. "You wanted me Dr. Tauros?" asks Jen as she stands there her black hair draping over her left shoulder. "Yes. I want to know a few things about you Jen." Says Dr. Tauros as he looks at Jen. "How old are you for a start?" he asks. Jen says, "I'm 16 sir" "Hmm...same age as Jamie." says Dr. Tauros, "Ok...what about your Zoid Tigra..where did you get it?" "Tigra was my old Liger...but once Tigra got at a level He changed into tigra..being a stronger Zoid then the Liger Zero," says Jen. For about 20 minutes Dr. Tauros and Jen talk so Dr. Tauros can know more information about her skills and Zoid. "You may go now and don't worry...You will fight again soon," Says Dr. Tauros as then Jen walks out of the room. She sighs softly and starts to head back to the room she was in, but someone pulls her into another  
room. Jen blinks and opens her moth to scream, but a hand is covering her mouth. "Look...its me Jamie" says Jamie as he then lowers his hand from Jen's mouth.  
  
Jen looks at Jamie and smiles slightly happy it wasn't someone trying to kill her, or worse. "You said you wanted to see me Jamie," Says Jen. Jamie nods and steps a bit closer to Jen, and asks, "Before...we started the fight yesterday...you said something to me...you told me you loved me...or you tried to..When I saw you on the ground...I knew who you where from my past...and yet I wanted to do something that I never had a chance to do.." Jen looks at Jamie and into his blue eyes. Jamie looks back into Jen's green eyes and leans towards her slowly. Jen tilts her head a bit as Jamie leans towards her. Jamie places his lips softly on Jen's pulling one arm around her waist and another brushing across her cheek softly. Jen felt like she could melt right now as Jamie kisses her. Slowly her arms come up, and around Jamie's neck softly as her fingers caresses his skin along the back of his neck softly. Jamie deepens the kiss as well as smile under it liking the way her hands touch  
his skin.  
  
After 3 minutes Jamie breaks the kiss and stares in to Jen's eyes. Jen looks back into Jamie's eyes and whispers softly, "I love you.." Jamie smiles at her words and whispers, "And I love you." Jen hugs Jamie softly as she feels so safe, and warm when she is with Jamie. Then Jen kisses Jamie on the cheek and says, "I better get going...I need to work on my Zoid...and I might have to help the others cause of the damage I've done.." Jamie nods as he watches Jen walk out of the room, and to the garage where the zoids are. Jen starts to work on the bullet wounds on Tigra and smiles softly as tigra seems to purr. She giggles at tigra purring and says, "Don't worry Tigra...you my best zoid..but you seem to like me cause I'm the best one that can fix your wounds. I just hope I can tell the others about what I really am...but they will have to wait." Tigra roars as if agreeing with Jen about her serect.  
  
Jen finishes fixing Tigra and smiles at her work. She then walks over the Leena's Zoid the Gunsniper, and starts to fix the Zoid. Sparks fly towards the ground as Jen patchs up the arm and fixes the gun so it will have a better hitting range. Leena, Bit, Brad, and Dr. Tauros watch Jen at what she does as she fixes the Shadow Fox's leg and guns as well. She also fixes it so the gun will feel a bit lighter to bring the speed up a bit. "I doubt she'll be able to fix Liger...he barley trustes anyone to fix him!" says Bit as then Jen walks to Liger Zero and smiles. She then starts to fix the liger's leg, but liger doesn't even try to get her away! Bit stands there shocked at this as Jen fixes every damage on the Liger some sparks flying, but Liger Roars happly that he is finaly fixed.  
  
"Bit...you may want to keep your zoid in top shape...even if your not in battle or haven't faught one it's best to keep your zoid in good condition. Your Liger will be much more happy if you do, and you may find that his actions will be the same as your's," Says Jen as she walks past the Four to take a nice hot shower. Bit growls and says, "Who does she think she is telling me what to do!?"  
  
"You know she has a point bit," says Dr.Tauros, "Keeping your zoid in good condition well help in battles more...maybe that's why her zoid reacts with her...and yet when her zoid is hurt so is she..like they where both born from the same person."  
  
Jen stands in the shower feeling the hot water run down her skin, and leaving her body clean and refreshed. She then turns off the shower and climbs out wraping a towl around her top body as she uses another to dry her hair. Jen walks down to her room and walks in closeing the door. She then puts the towls down so she can wash them with her other dirty cloths. Then Jen slips a white sports bra over her breast, a Black T-shirt over her bra and top. Then she slides on teal bikini style underware on that make her look a bit sexy. She then slips on blue jean shorts over her underware as she then combs her hair out. Her eyes gaze out a window as she thinks, `I hope...that I can tell them who I really am...' She then lays down on her bed covering her self with the white sheats, and falling into a deep sleep as she dreams the night away. 


	4. The new team

ill youHey sorry for not getting more chapters up soon. I'll get working on them right now and the rest of my weekend! Oh! Irvine is a character in the Japanese version of zoids!  
  
Chapter 3: The new team  
  
"Hey!" yells Leena as she chases Bit. "You better not of taken any of my food!" says Leena again as Bit runs towards his room to get to safety. The door to Bit's room closes as Leena bangs on the door. "Leena you know Bit didn't take anything...I saw him...he was just walking by to get to the garage." says Jen as she looks at Leena. Leena blinks and turns bright red for what she just did. "Oh man...Sorry about that Bit..." says Leena for the first time in her life she said sorry. Bit sighs softly as then Jen walks off to the command room to work on something.  
  
Jen scans through the computer data base looking for someone she has heard of before, and wants to know some info on the guy. A small screen pops up and shows a young boy who looks to be 17. His light brown hair short but spiky, and his blue eyes show no fear at all. Jen grins and looks at his name whispering, "I guess you started to go into to Zoid battles to brother Irvine." She then looks at his Zoid and blinks a bit wondering what type of Zoid he uses looks like. She looks up Irvine's Zoid and her eyes widen in surprise. She sits there looking at a black fox with blue strips along it. The Zoid has the same items as the Command wolf, and Shadow Fox. Jen looks at the name and sees it says Command Fox.  
  
The next morning Dr.Tauros says to Leena, Bit, Jamie, Jen, and brad, "We have a Zoid battle against the Flugel team. There will be 3 zoids so Brad, Bit, and Jen You'll be the ones to go out to battle." The three nod, but Jen wonders about her brother and his new Zoid. "May I ask who is the third person Dr.Tauros?" asks Jen. "Oh...someone named Irvine," Says Dr.Tauros. Jen jumps to her feet fast and stands there frozen. Everyone looks at her wondering what's wrong with her. The Jen bolts out to the garage to talk to Tigra. Tigra bows his head down as Jen places her head on her zoid's cheek. She mutters softly, "Why me...I can't fight my own brother..not after what he did when we both lived with out father..." (Flash back) "Jen! You ok?" asks irvine as he runs to jen worried. Jen sits on the ground with a black eye and burses along her entire body. She sits there crying her cloths partly ripped and torn, and her hair badly messed up. Jen was only 5 years old her brother was 6.  
Jen looked up and saw Irvine and said, "he...he hurt me brother...he made me do something against my will.." Irvine hugged Jen softly saying, "No matter what...father will pay for hurting you and raping you sis...I fucking promise that son of a bitch will die!" (End of flash back)  
  
Jen didn't come for dinner that night seeing she wasn't that hungery. Jen sits on her bed thinking about what she remembered from her past. Jen then got up and went into the command room to find something. She types in her name and looks up on her past record. She reads the information about how she became a zoid fighter and how Tigra became what he is now. "I became a zoid fighter...cause it was a dream I had"  
  
Jen sighs as she looks at her info on Tigra and reads: "The first Liger ever made with every great attacks known. Liger as been working with the Backdraft group for 3 years. Now Liger on its 2ed year has become Tigra!" Jen sighs and walks back to her room thinking about the battle. She lays on her bed and falls asleep thinking how her brother has been doing since she last saw him. 


End file.
